Do Over
by Rtarara
Summary: Santana is given a chance to go back in time and re-do one single event. Quinntana. FIXED.


A/N: I hope it is fixed now. It looked perfect and then the site did something awful, so I reuploaded. This is my first complete fanfic, though I know it's just drabble length.

It felt strange, but oddly familiar being back in her Cheerios uniform. It was her sophomore year. Who would have guessed that giving a strange old Chinese lady the Heimlich maneuver when she went for some takeout would lead to this? According to the old lady she would get one day to do over. When she went to sleep, it would take her to whatever day her 'heart most called her to' and she'd wake up once whenever she'd done what she came to do. This hadn't been what she expected when she went to sleep that night, especially since she had originally thought that the woman had gone insane from lack of oxygen. She wasn't even sure what day it was or what was special about it. She had woken up in her bed at her parents' house. She tried to figure out what was going on by going through her phone while she went and tossed Sue's weight loss shake in favor of making pancakes. It was apparently right after she had first joined the glee club.

Santana went through most of her classes on autopilot. She walked down the halls with Quinn and Britts. It felt stupid and small if she was being honest, as she sneered and watch the crowds part for them. She didn't like being this version of herself anymore. She hadn't the faintest idea what had brought her back here until Glee club. She watched Quinn Fabray run out of the room sick and it came crashing back to her. She didn't go after her. This version of herself had thought of Quinn as competition as much as a friend. She hadn't cared. She hopped out of her seat and went after the blonde.

She heard Quinn vomiting in one of the stalls when she came in. She didn't knock and opened the stall door. It wasn't like the locks were good for much. She squatted down and rubbed circles on her back. "It's okay, Q. You'll be okay." Quinn looked back at her irritated.

"I didn't ask you to come after me." She never would have. Santana figured it was because she saw her as a threat. It was so messed up. She gave Quinn a crooked smile.

"I know, but I'm here anyways." She put her arms around the blonde. "I know about the baby and I'm here."

"Puck told you?" Quinn's voice was thick, burned by the acid slightly and she was starting to cry. Santana knew she was barely holding it together in this time period. She kissed the side of her head. "Mexican third eye."

Quinn snorted and Santana held her a little closer. "It'll be alright." She was going to do this right. She'd ran it over a thousand times in her head over the years. It was surreal to actually be saying it. She pulled back and wiped Quinn's tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Whatever you want to do about this baby, I'm here for you. If you need a place to stay, I'll convince my parents to let you stay for as long as you need to. If you want to keep the baby, I'll make damn sure that you can and if you want to give her up, I'll make sure they pony up for all of your medical bills and find her the best home ever. You are not alone." She kissed her cheek and gave a relieved smile. She had managed to be nice for once in her life. Finally. Quinn opened her mouth to say something, but Santana couldn't hear what it was. She started cursing in her head. She had wanted to hear more to DO more, but she was waking up.

Santana woke up to the smell of bacon and a mop of blonde hair on the pillow next to her. She had been dreaming about that day in the bathroom when she told Quinn she'd be there for her. Strange. She hadn't thought of that day in a while. She pulled the sleeping girl next to her in her arms. "Hey Munchkin. I think Mommy made bacon for breakfast." The little girl was Quinn in miniature and her eyes lit up as she tried to untangle herself from the blankets. "Let's go, Mama!" Santana laughed and picked her up, setting her on her hip as she headed into the kitchen. Quinn was at the stove and she pulled her into a hug, careful not to get Beth near the hot surface. "Hey Mamacita." Quinn smiled at her and put her arms around both of them. She smiled back widely. God she was glad she hadn't been an ass that day.


End file.
